batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cisco Blaine
Cisco Blaine, whose real name is Ronald Houston, is a high-ranking agent of the FBI, a former black ops member, former bodyguard for Rupert Thorne, and a founding member of the Bat Family. Blaine is the older brother of the Ivan Houston, son of Billie Houston, the husband of Lucy Lane and the father of Thomas Blaine. Blaine was known in the Suicide Squad under the code-name Freelancer. Later he took up a suit and was officially given the designation Guardian '''by Katrina. Personality Contrary to his seemingly tough exterior, Blaine is a very perceptive and wise individual, being the first to notice that something was different about Bruce Wayne when he returns to Gotham. This was what prompted Bruce to have him as his comrade. Blaine hated the monster that Rupert Thorne was while serving as head of security for a known criminal. Blaine also knows how the system doesn't always seem to work. This was what inspired him want to join Bruce Wayne's crusade after Bruce saved him from poisoning by curare, learning from Bruce his brother was killed by the assassin Floyd Lawton and a conversation with his mother Billie Houston, Blaine made him realize Bruce was making a difference and was offering him a chance to do the same. Since becoming Bruce 's first partner in his crusade, Blaine has provided Bruce with a greater sense of direction, such as when he suggests tracking down other dangerous individuals and providing protection for the innocents instead of simply hunting down the men in his father's book. Blaine sometimes serves as the voice of reason for Bruce who, sometimes being impulsive isn't thinking his actions thoroughly, keeping him grounded and realistic. Blaine was also very wise because even though he was against Bruce killing as a first resort at the beginning of his crusade, he still allowed Bruce to do so, hoping he would learn to show restraint in the future rather than force that lesson onto him. He is also seen to be very good friends with Katrina Armstrong and the two seem to have a sibling-like relationship. When Jason Todd was brought onto the team, he and Blaine got along also with Blaine providing a mentor-student relationship to Jason as well as Bruce . Due to his time in the military, Blaine is a disciplined and level-headed person who tries to approach everything with a calm demeanor, even in times of crisis. He has a sense of justice and honor, and is extremely loyal to the people he cares about, particularly his ex-wife Lucy Lane whom he latter decides to remarry. Later on Lucy gives birth to his baby boy (to Blaine's amazement describing the experience of becoming a father as his whole universe changing) whom is named Thomas in honor of Bruce's father Thomas Wayne. Blaine is also able to isolate his emotions from his ability to think logically due to his time in the military. Instances where he does otherwise occur when Floyd Lawton was involved once he learns Lawton is who killed his brother. His hatred of Lawton is what lead to the dissolution of his relationship with his mother. However, after the two made a deal to save Lucy in Russia, he prescribed to his sense of honor in letting Lawton walk free as his end of the bargain. He also refused to let his vendetta get in the way of his principles of never leaving a man behind when they were partnered together in Task Force X. He also tried to talk Lawton out of his death wish while on a suicide mission by bringing up his daughter Zoe Lawton, and the chance to see her again one day, succeeding in doing so. He also later confessed that Lawton, the man who killed his brother showed much more character than Amanda Waller, the woman supposedly protecting the United States did during that mission. Blaine's continued work with Lawton as well as the fact that Lawton has a daughter, to whom he provides money for with his job has had Blaine experience a change of view of him, considering him something of a friend, or at the very least, a comrade. When Lawton sacrificed himself during the mission in Kasnia, so he and Lucy could return to their son peace with Lawton's memory sharing a drink with Bruce with a toast, "to Lawton". He has ever so viewed Bruce as his best friend, almost like a brother, and even had him as his best man at his second wedding to Lucy . However, when Bruce became "Al-Faris" and kidnapped Lucy , leaving his son Thomas alone, their relationship crumpled heavily, angering him to the point where he nearly beat a criminal to death. Despite Bruce attempting to explain to him that it was a ruse to prove his loyalty to Ra's al Ghul, Blaine replied his action not only cost him Blaine's friendship, but also his respect and trust. Ultimately, after having defeated Ra's, saved the city from the Tetch Virus together and seeing Bruce 's genuine regret in his actions, Blaine has come to at least be civil with Bruce , though he is still not ready to forgive him. Skills * '''Peak of human physical condition: As a former soldier, bodyguard and vigilante, Blaine is in top physical condition. He engages regularly in intense exercises and spars with Bruce Wayne during his spare time. Due to his build and training he received from both his time in the military and training with Bruce , Blaine is remarkably strong. Bruce even commented that his arms "are the size of bowling balls." ** Extensive military training: Blaine is well-trained in the armed forces disciplines, and has mentioned that he was once a part of Special Forces. He has considerable experience in live combat, having served three tours in Afghanistan. ** Instinctive awareness: After entering his apartment with Felicity, Blaine quickly felt something was off. * High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader: Due to his time in the military and with The Bat Family, Blaine is an expert at formulating plans and executing them. Blaine also plans ahead in case things don't go his way. When he was overhearing a conversation between Rupert Thorne, Chuckie Sol, and Buzz Bronski, he also had a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his pocket in the event he was caught, which did happen, he pretended he was looking to have a smoke. ** Expert driver/Pilot: Blaine has the ability to drive multiple vehicles and appears to be skilled at it. He is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles, known to be a car or a van. He jokingly refers to his penchant for driving during missions when calling "Black Driver" his secret identity. Blaine was also trained to fly helicopters during his time as a soldier and used this training to transport Cat-Woman and Robin during Ricardo Diaz's takeover of the Glades. ** Expert military operator: As an ex-Special Forces soldier, Blaine is well-versed in intelligence gathering, decoding ciphers and other coded messages, infiltration, and espionage. ** Explosives expert: As a former soldier, Blaine is highly skilled in planting and detonating explosives. ** Multilingualism: Blaine is capable of fluently speaking English and Arabic. * Master combatant/Martial artist: Blaine is a highly skilled fighter, having developed his skills during his time as a soldier. He is skilled enough to match China White in combat and keep up with Bruce during their sparring sessions. His style appears to incorporate wrestling, muay thai, boxing, and jiu-jitsu. Training with Bruce over the years have considerably improved Blaine 's fighting skills, adding wing chun and eskrima to his style. Blaine is skilled enough to defeat multiple members of the League of Assassins, combining his firearms skills with his combat training, as well as take out multiple Shadowspire agents with ease unarmed. * Expert knife wielder: Blaine is an expert knife wielder. When practicing kali knife-fighting techniques with Bruce, Blaine was able to keep up and was even complimented on his pace. * Expert stick fighter: Blaine is an expert stick fighter. He has wielded an extendable baton as CQC weapon. He regularly trains with Bruce using sticks. In a training session, he and Bruce teamed up in a practice fight with Selina Kyle, using bow staffs. * Expert marksman: As a former soldier and a current FBI special agent, Blaine is shown to be highly skilled with multiple types of firearms. * Skilled swordsman: Despite never been seen training with swords, Blaine was skilled enough in swordsmanship that he was able to defend himself for a while against Bruce in a sword duel, even though Bruce was already trained by Ra's al Ghul at the time, although he was overpowered. * Weapons proficiency: Blaine can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the army. He is proficient enough in handling small caliber with high caliber firearms such as an assault rifle, grenade launcher or a sniper rifle. * Skilled detective: '''Blaine is a very skilled detective; he can effectively search for information and follow clues. * '''Acrobatics/Free-running: Blaine is an accomplished acrobat, he was able to successfully escape and evade the shots of a number of banks robbers and the attacks of the the significantly larger Parasite,20as well as to scale vertical surfaces using a grappling hook * Escapism/Stealth: Blaine is able to escape places and hide effectively enough to evade the authorities. Weaknesses * Motion sickness: Blaine is unable to tolerate when Wally West super speeds him anywhere, as it causes him to experience nausea and vomiting. Equipment * Guns/Firearms: Blaine primarily makes use of a pistol, wielding it quite effectively. He also is proficient in using assault rifles, sniper rifles, explosives and grenade launchers. * Guardian suit: Blaine wears a mechanized, armored suit as his heroic alter-ego, Guardian, to hide his identity from enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Katrina Armstrong, it is made of lead and other unknown materials. The suit enhances physical strength and resilience to match that of opponent. The suit has a built-in shield that folds up into and out of the arm and it generates golden shockwaves to deflect and repel beings with super strength who strike it. The wrist also has a grappling line that can lasso enemies and attach itself to a high structure at the same time to dangle people by their foot. The suit is equipped with pepper spray. * Smoke pellets: As Guardian, Blaine carries smoke pellets that he can use to escape certain situations such as when he had to disappear from the Gotham City Police Department when he lost his helmet and had to protect his identity. Former equipment * Ski mask: Although Blaine now does missions with Bruce's team with a mask, he sometimes used a ski mask in the past, to conceal his identity. * Telescopic baton: Blaine had been shown to use a telescopic baton, specifically when fighting Edmond Galavan. Trivia * Blaine's superhero persona, Guardian, is a legacy superhero mantle that has been used by several characters in the DC canon. Though in the comics, it has never been used by Cisco Blaine. The original Guardian was Jim Harper, a Golden Age superhero, operating in Metropolis. This mantle has also been notoriously associated with Project Cadmus, regarding cloning experiments. * Blaine has the distinction of being the first person Bruce shared his identity with and being the second person Bruce recruited into the team. * In an erased timeline Blaine , along with everyone in Central City, was killed by Vandal Savage using the Staff of Horus in his efforts to kill Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. However, due to Wally changing the time continuum this disaster never occurs. * There is a running gag that everytime Wally picks up Blaine and run with him at super speed, Blaine vomits when they stop. Team Flash is even prepared to grab a trash can for him in the event Wally needs to bring Blaine to STAR labs. * Blaine is head of the Gotham City Federal Bureau of Investigation field office. The Gotham City FBI personnel are shown using black vehicles with red emergency lights. * In the comics, Ronald Houston was a member of the FBI who infiltrated Bludhaven based mob of Blockbuster under the alias of Cisco Blaine. He had been undercover for months where he finally gathered enough evidence to bring Blockbuster down,so he made his move freeing Bludhaven's own vigilante Nightwing for aid who then ask Cisco to free NiteWing which he did. However when he entered the room he was ambushed and killed by Nite-Wing who believed him coming to kill him,but later when questioned by Nightwing didn't care a he believed himself "good guy." Nightwing then defeated Nite-Wing and he was imprisoned for Cisco Blaine's murder. In this version, Houston only changed his name to Cisco Blaine to protect his mother Billie upon joining the FBI. Category:Good Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Bat-family Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Gotham Knight Category:Living Characters Category:Male Category:Live-Action Category:Alive Category:Still Alive Category:Law Enforcement